Black Host Club
by bluedragonkai
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive was the new kid in Ouran Highschool. He thought everything was going to be easy. Though he was about to learn very quickly how hard things were going to get.


"This outfit makes me look stupid Sebastian." The boy growled as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I do not see why I have to wear such a pathetic uniform. Why are we even in japan in the first place?"

The butler chuckled as he fixed his master's tie. "Because Bocchan, your mother and father wanted you to see Japan for yourself and make connections with the other students here. Ouran high school is the best of the best here in this country. At least try and enjoy it."

The boy glared outside of the limo as the large school loomed ahead. "I hate it here already…"

"Say what…?" Haruhi muttered as she looked around. The whole school was in a buzz. Students ran around, teachers rushed to make sure everything was in order, and her whole class, for the exception of a pair of twins, was in chaos. And the cross dressing girl was completely confused as to what was going on.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru waved as he saw the girl walk in. It was rare to see her so late to school and both of the twins were surprised not to see her when they first came in.

"Why so late Haruhi?" The twins asked once she made it over to her desk.

Haruhi sighed as she fell into her desk. "I overslept for once." She groaned. Her father invited over some of his friends over, and in doing so they were up all night partying. Which in turn caused Haruhi to sleep in on accident. "What's going on here?"

Kaoru looked around the class and sighed himself. "We're getting in a new student."

"Okay, we have that all the time. Why is everyone going nuts over this one?" She asked hoping to get a straight answer this time."

"Turns out," Hikaru started.

"That the new student is from England." Kaoru finished.

"And it turns out that he's actually the Earl Phantomhive of Funtom Toy Company." They finished together.

Haruhi's eyes widened at that. It was a big deal then. Even she knew about the Funtom Toy Company. Poor to rich, they made toys for everything. But something still didn't add up. "If he's the Earl of his family, and even runs it, how could he be a teenager?"

"Because my father got bored and passed it to me."

All three sets of eyes turned to see a boy, no taller than Haruhi, standing by their desk. Even with his short stature, he held the air of someone with authority. He stared at the girl before him with one blue eye, the other eye covered by his steal gray hair and a black eye patch. He continued to stare at her, as if he was trying to take her apart which in turn caused the girl to feel unbelievably uncomfortable.

"Um… can I help you?" Haruhi finally asked. She really didn't like the fact he was staring at her.

The boy twitched slightly before walking past her desk and into the desk behind her.

"What the hell is his problem?" Both twins asked, glancing behind them.

"Students!" The teacher called, clearing his throat so the whole class would quiet down. "Now, as you all know, we have a new student. Please make Ciel Phantomhive feel welcome here at Ouran academy."

The rest of the students clapped, while Ciel just gave them a bored look with his head in one hand. Really, he just wanted to go back home. 0

"Haruhi!"

The girl groaned as she saw Tamaki all but throw himself at her. Easily dodging the attack, she found herself a seat on the couch where she all but fell into it. It was such a tiring day. With the new kid in class, and the twins constantly whispering to each other about him, she was dead tired.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Hunny-sempi giggled as he hopped over to her. "Want some cake?"

The girl shook her head as she turned down the offer. "No thank you Hunny-sempi. But if we have any more tea that would be great."

"I do hope you know the tea is brewing for the guest when they arrive." Kyouya said calmly as he wrote in his back book.

Of course… She would only be able to drink it when the girls arrive. Really, she was hoping she could ask to go home today. Figures that she wouldn't be in Kyouya in the mood he was in.

"Haruhi! Stop slacking, we have to get ready for our guests when they arrive!" Tamaki called as he held up an outfit made just for her.

She groaned as she stood. Yep… it was going to be a long day indeed.

Ciel was so close to throwing a fit. He hated this school already. Really, what was his mother thinking? And what of his father? Bastard probably put the idea in her head to begin with. He wouldn't put it past him. He wondered to himself if he could order Sebastian to kill off his father. Oh that would be nice.

"How many music rooms does this place have?" He asked as he looked up to see the sign that announced that it was the third music room. "Maybe they have a large enough window that I can see where the hell I am." The boy let his shoulders slump as he began to push open the door. Really, he should have had Sebastian come into the stupid building and pick him up. That way he wouldn't have…. "The hell…?"

"Welcome!"

The earl stopped, and try as he may, he couldn't help his jaw from dropping at the sight.

"Oh my." The blonde haired man said as he took the fake pipe from his mouth. "And who is this little lamb that has wondered into our host club?"

His eye twitched. Host club? Say what?

"Great, it's the earl." The Hitachiin twins groaned.

"Really, does he have to come here?" Continued the older twin.

He had to count down. He couldn't be insulted by this. Count down from ten just like how Sebastian taught him.

"Wait… this is the all famous Earl Phantomhive?" Tamaki gasped loudly. "Then how fortunate for you to wonder here dear earl. Come, the host club will welcome you with open arms!"

"He's just a bore milord." Kaoru pointed out. "Probably wondered here by mistake."

Just… count… down…

"Still!" Exclaimed the blond. "We cannot hide the fact he came here. Though it's oddly convent that he should come here went we're doing these particular outfits. Wait! I've got it! Maybe he heard that we were doing this today and he couldn't wait to see it!"

Just… count…

"Yes! That must be it!" Tamaki threw an arm around Ciel, all but dragging the shaking boy into the room. "Tell us dear Earl, are you reminded of your homeland? Have we impressed you with our wondrous outfits?"

Just…

"You all are a bunch of idiotic morons!" Ciel snapped. "First off, your outfits are nothing more than an insult to London! Sherlock Holmes? Is that the best you morons could think of? And the outfits are all wrong! Completely wrong! And why the hell is there a girl dressed up as Watson? It's wrong! Completely wrong!" He was breathing hard, his face red, his shoulders rising and falling from his yelling.

Seven pairs of eyes stared at Ciel, no one saying a thing. Finally Tamaki gave a nervous laugh. "A girl? Whatever could you be speaking of Earl? Haruhi isn't a girl. He's a boy."

Ciel crossed his arms, glaring at Tamaki with one blue eye. "I am no fool. I do not understand the Japanese, but I do know a woman when I see one. Though one has to wonder why she is dressed like a male."

"But-"

Kyouya cleared his throat, getting the attention of the host club king. "Tamaki, there is no point trying to hide it from the Earl. You have a sharp eye there sir. Though for reasons that we cannot say, Haruhi must keep her gender a secret. We do hope that you will understand and also keep this a secret."

The boy arched an eyebrow. "I see no profit in it for me." He said simply. "I have had nothing but trouble sense I've walked into this school. Your two little devils over there have been playing pranks on me, I come here by pure accident and find you insulting my country, and now you're asking me to keep some girl's secret. Once more, I find so profit, or reason for me to do so. Now, I need to find my way out of this hell hole and find my butler. He should be waiting for me outside." He turned to walk out of the door only to be stopped as the door was slammed shut in his face by a large dark haired man.

"Then I'm afraid we can't let you leave." Tamaki said a dark overtone in his voice. "Not until we can come up with a compromise."

Ciel turned slowly, glaring at the group. Even the small blond boy seemed a bit frightening. Each one of the boys all but glared at him back where Haruhi was sitting to the side, fidgeting like she wished to say something, but wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you threatening me?" Ciel asked, keeping his tone even. He could tell there was trouble in the air. There was no way he could fight any of these men. Damn it where was Sebastian?

"We're not threatening." Said Hikaru.

Kaoru leaned against his brother. "Just… compromising."

"What if he joined the host club?" Haruhi finally spoke up. "That way you all could keep a close eye on him, and he could gain relationships with everyone here. After all, wasn't that the reason why you came to japan in the first place? To establish relationships with other powerful families here in the school so you can expand your business?" Of course, she was just taking a shot in the dark with it.

Ciel blinked, completely baffled by her words. It was true of what she said, but to join a host club? That was short of blasphemy!

"Bocchan, I believe that would benefit you the most."

Ciel turned quickly to see his butler leaning against the door as if he was there the whole time. Instantly his expression turned to that of anger. "Where have you been Sebastian?" He snapped.

"I have simply been here the whole time my lord. But she speaks true. Maybe you should consider joining this club."

Kyouya gave a small nod as he wrote something in his book. "That sounds like a plan then. You will keep Haruhi's secret and in return we'll aid you in building connections here in japan."

The boy glared at his butler before shooting a glare at everyone else in the room. "Fine…" He muttered. Oh there was going to be hell to pay later. Yes, much hell to pay.

TBC…


End file.
